Field of the Invention
This invention is intended to provide a dew point detector at low cost which is a simple circuit obtained by adding a partial temperature correcting circuit to a humidity detecting circuit and which can detect dew points, the detection of which is difficult even with microcomputers.
This invention also relates to a humidity detector having a heat cleaning function, which has a timer circuit which performs the heat cleaning function and an output holding function after a humidity measuring operation has been carried out for longer than one second.
This invention further relates to a humidity detector with a timer circuit for controlling the hot cleaning operation, in which an output holding operation at the time of start and an automatic cleaning operation are in succession carried out. An optional cleaning operation is performed by connecting an external power source to the timer circuit at a desired time.
The dew point detector of the invention can be effectively employed for general air conditioning systems, air conditioning systems for plants, or dew point control in the field of biotechnology and chemical industry, agricultural vinyl houses, and warehouses.